Forbidden Emerald
by Marie-Claire
Summary: At a first glance, you can't be sure if what you see is true... and sometimes, not even a second glance brings much difference. If you look at things with your heart, though... you'll see what you were really supposed to see. Eriol & Sakura pairing
1. Default Chapter

A CardCaptor Sakura Fanfiction  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"I told you already, I don't want to go out with you! For heaven's sake, I don't even like you!"  
  
An exasperated feminine voice rang out through the school's hallway. The speaker, a slender young woman who looked about 17 years old, swept through the hall, her black backpack slung over one shoulder as she tried to make her way out the building as quickly as possible.  
  
Several students jumped out of her path, a few freshmen cowering in fright as they tried to hide themselves in their lockers as the girl passed through them. After all, Sakura Kinimoto, the young, rich, and lovely senior was capable of making their lives hell if anyone dared to further antagonize her at her present upset state. Apparently though, the huge, hulking male teen following her didn't seem to get it. He continued to pester her, asking her for a date, while some of his friends followed them.  
Sakura blinked back tears as she strode past the doors of the building, shielding her eyes against the unexpected burst of sunlight that met her outside. Blinking again a few more times to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness, she continued strolling through the courtyard, keeping her head down so that nobody would see her eyes.  
  
For if they did, it would be known to everyone that she was crying.  
  
And Sakura Avalon had promised herself that she would not cry.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
But even though she did succeed in stopping the flow of tears, she couldn't stop the flow of memories as they flooded her mind.  
  
Three months ago, nobody would have bothered her for a date. It was a given fact that every Friday night, she and her boy friend, Syaoran Li, would be going out. She couldn't help a small, watery smile from making its way to her lips as she remembered him. Syaoran Li, the star soccer player of the school with the unruly dark brown hair, the mesmerizing amber eyes and the perfect smile that she had so loved.  
  
The perfect smile that she would never see again.  
  
Three months ago, she and Syaoran had been out on another of their usual Friday night dates. They were just cruising the streets, talking casually, laughing together about the amusing things that had happened during class. Syaoran was an excellent driver, precise and always careful, and she was letting her mind drift as they waited for the stoplight to change so that they could take their turn.  
  
The light finally turned green, and Syaoran pushed down gently on the accelerator as countless other drivers pushed on theirs as well to start moving. At the middle of the intersection, though, Sakura heard it. The squeal of rubber burning on asphalt, the sound getting louder and louder as whatever was making the sound got nearer and nearer. and then came the deafening sound of metal crushing against metal as another car crashed against theirs.  
  
Sakura woke up a day after the accident. In a tearful voice, Rika, her friend, told her that she was sorry, that the drunk driver, who had walked out of the wreckage with nothing more than a huge headache and a few scratches was now in police custody, that the doctors had done everything they could. and that Syaoran was dead.  
  
No. No, he can't be dead. He can't be-he's Syaoran Li! He's not dead! She remembered herself saying wildly as tears coursed down her pale cheeks, staring up with lifeless eyes as her friend broke down into sobs beside her, even as she sank back down into dark, bleak, unconsciousness.  
  
They told her all about it the next day, after she had woken from her drugged sleep. Gently, her father told her that Syaoran had saved her. He had thrown her body across hers at the last second, protecting her from the impact of the other vehicle crashing into theirs. They had immediately been taken out of the heap of burning metal and rushed to the nearest hospital. At the ambulance itself, Syaoran had said his final words.  
  
Tell Sakura that I-he had stopped here, coughing blood as a paramedic tried to find a vein in his arm to give him painkillers. A frustrated young nurse, annoyed at how long the trainee was taking, took the injection and gave him the shot herself, bursting into tears as he said his final words. That I. love her. O-onegai, tell her that.  
  
And he had died.  
  
Sakura whirled around, her eyes flashing as she glared at the boy still following her. "Why don't you just quit bothering me?!"  
  
"C'mon, Sakura," Chen laughed loudly, attracting the attention of some of the students passing by while more people stopped walking to watch the scene. "You must have gotten over Li by now. It's been three months!"  
  
Sakura glared at him, eyes glinting dangerously as she glared at the cold and uncaring young man before her. "If ever I get over Syaoran, it will not be because I wanted to go out with someone like you," she hissed with contempt in her voice as the onlookers hooted at her words, some of them snickering at Chen. "Remember that."  
  
The burly football player didn't want to accept the brush-off that Sakura had given him, and his face colored as he listened to the some of the other populars teasing him. When Sakura turned around to walk away from him, he grabbed at her arm forcefully, her backpack falling to the ground as he spun her around.  
  
"Nobody talks to me like that, Little-Miss-Too-Good-For-Anyone-Else," he jeered at her, his hand on her arm tightening even more.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
When Sakura lifted up her hand swiftly to strike him, Chen twisted her arm even more behind her back, making her wince a little as she almost dropped to her knees. He was about to drag her back to the school building when a calm and cold voice rang out through the crowd. "I believe she told you to quit bothering her. Why do you insist on pestering her if its obvious to everyone else that she doesn't like you, much less want to go out with you?"  
  
The crowd parted in the middle, and the speaker was finally visible to all of them. Chen gaped at the young man who looked to be about their age standing there, his black hair blowing a little with the wind, his azure blue eyes glinting mysteriously behind his glasses. He had a nice body, and even though he wasn't all macho and muscle-y like Chen, somehow, he seemed to exude an aura that stated clearly that he knew how to take care of himself when needed.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was staring blankly at him. In a choked voice, she gasped out, "E-Eriol?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
"E-Eriol?" Sakura's choked voice echoed throughout the silence of the courtyard as everyone gaped at the newcomer.  
  
The young man's face broke into a smile, and his eyes softened a bit when he met her eyes. "Sakura." Then his eyes hardened again when he caught sight of the offending arm tightly gripping her arm. "Let her go," he said sharply to Chen, his eyes cold once more, walking forward a little.  
  
Chen grinned at him, "Why should I?"  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes at him. "Because Sakura doesn't like you touching her, and because I said so."  
  
Chen's eyes narrowed while some of the girls giggled at his words. They were apparently attracted to this mysterious guy. "On a first-name basis, huh? Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Though I don't even know why you should know, my name's Eriol Hiragizawa," he said, then he grinned unexpectedly, making Chen narrow his eyes even more.  
  
"Who do you think you are butting in on us? You're not wanted. And what are you smiling at?" he growled at Eriol.  
  
"Why I choose to smile is none of your business. And I told you already who I was. Which part of 'my name's Eriol Hiragizawa' don't you understand?" he asked in a mock exasperated tone, making the spectators burst out laughing outright.  
  
Chen flushed. "Why you-I'll show you!" With a roar, he flung Sakura away, and she stumbled to the ground, clutching her arm, while Chen charged at Eriol like he was a bull and Eriol was a big, red, irritating blob.  
  
His opponent's eyes flickered a little, but he didn't move a bit even if the people behind him hurriedly stepped backwards. They knew how violent Chen could get when he was pissed off, and supportive though they were of Eriol, they didn't want to get in harm's way.  
  
Sakura was looking at them impassively. She felt a twinge of pity in her chest as she shook her head towards the two. Chen didn't know what Eriol was like. With another twinge of pity pinching her heart, she thought to herself, 'Chen shouldn't have done that.'  
Chen's fist was a hairsbreadth away from Eriol's nose in one second; the next, he was on his back, unharmed, though out-of-breath behind a crouching Eriol. Only a few had even seen him move, and Sakura was one of those privileged few. It was a classic move, Sakura thought. Eriol had ducked down at the last possible second, then flung his hands out to catch hold of Chen's arm. Then, using the larger guy's own momentum, he had pulled on the arm forcefully and had successfully flipped him on his back, hence the current scene.  
  
He stood up, brushing off his black pants nonchalantly as he stepped back to allow room for Chen's friends to crowd around him and check if he was okay. "He's not hurt, just unconscious. I suggest you take him home now, before I do further injury to him," he said to them quietly. The other guys took one look at him and hurried away quickly, carrying Chen. The watching students all laughed in delight as they watched the bullies of their school running away from a single guy.  
  
Suddenly, Eriol's eyes became sharp once more, and he whipped his head around to look at Sakura, who was still nursing her arm and staring at him blankly. "Sakura," he whispered. 


	3. Chapter Three

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
A/N: An author's note before the chapter, please. This chapter is going to be a little short, like the previous one, but don't worry. I can guarantee that the fourth will be way longer than this one.  
  
I just wanted to answer some questions from previous reviewers who have asked me if this is going to be a CardCaptor Sakura or CardCaptors fic, because I used the name Sakura Avalon yet also used Eriol instead of Eli. Please understand, I'm combining their English and Japanese names to suit the story, because there's going to be a twist further on in this fanfic.  
  
To all those lovely people who have reviewed this fic, thanks so much! To all those who don't particularly like this story, you're welcome to flame me, if you want. Just please make sure you add a little constructive criticism with your flame. It never hurts to have some good advice and suggestions. Thanks again, everyone!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Eriol ignored the curious stares directed at him as he returned Sakura's look. Suddenly, he caught sight of Sakura's bleeding leg. There was a gash on her right leg from scraping against the rough ground when Chen had pushed her. Swearing softly, he walked quickly to her and knelt down beside her, eyes tender as he held her bruised arm in his hands and inspected her leg.  
  
"I should have hurt him more," he muttered. From his pocket, he fetched a navy blue cotton handkerchief and began tying it securely around Sakura's leg. Despite her confusion, she couldn't help noting that his bandage was just right; not too tight that it would stop the blood circulation in her leg and not too sloppy either.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" She hissed at him as he tended to her leg.  
  
"This is not an appropriate place for talking," he replied, not looking up as made a final knot with his handkerchief. "Okay, that should do it."  
  
He stood up gracefully, extending a hand towards her. She only spared it a glance before she looked up again to his face. But if Sakura had hoped to guess what his intentions were by trying to read his eyes, she failed. His eyes were veiled once more and she could see nothing in them. Sakura remembered how it had been when he was an adolescent; nobody could guess what he was thinking, no one knew what he felt. They knew the Eriol with the mischievous smile and the laughing smile, the Eriol who had a ready answer to everything. Too bad they never knew the person he really was for he had opened up only to Sakura, his bestfriend.  
  
But he had left.  
  
Sakura warily took the offered hand, her eyes narrowed. She retrieved her backpack from the ground and dusted it a bit, hoping against hope that when she turned around, she wouldn't see Eriol. She wasn't prepared to see him yet, not when all her defences were down and she was still confused. The onlookers had long been gone, seeing that nothing exciting would be happening any more, so there was no one to stop Sakura as she walked briskly out the school gates, leaving Eriol in the courtyard staring after her.  
  
Once she was out the gates, she took off, ignoring the throbbing pain of her wound. She didn't know why she was running. all she knew was that she should get away from him. She could not face him possibly like that, when all her thoughts were chaotic and her nerves were so high-strung.  
  
Sakura was running past Penguin Park, the miniature park and playground of Tomoeda, when she almost fell flat on her face.  
  
'What the-' Sakura thought wildly, trying to keep her balance even as she began feeling as if she couldn't take another step. 'I can't move!'  
  
Her eyes narrowed when she felt the faintest hint of a dark blue, almost purple aura covering her body. Recognition struck her just as an expressionless voice spoke from behind her, "I'd be careful if I were you. You could overexert yourself, you know."  
  
She whirled around slowly with a little difficulty, glaring at the person leaning casually on one of the cement posts of the entrance to Penguin Park, his arms crossed in front of him. "You!"  
  
"Yes, me." He was smirking a little, and his smirk grew even wider when Sakura started struggling against the spell, trying to use her own magic to break his control. "Don't even try it. I taught you how to control your magic, remember? It's natural that I'm familiar with everything you can do. It's an advantage, in my favor."  
  
"You-Let me go!" She barked out at him furiously, her aura sparking as she spread it out to try to outdo his. When he sensed that she was building up her energy for an attack, he quickly released more of his energy, covering hers easily and effectively.  
  
After a few minutes, she stopped struggling, looking at him with weary, defeated eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
Eriol resisted the urge to say 'you'. 'It's still too soon, Hiragizawa,' he told himself, walking closer to her. She squeaked when she suddenly found herself in his arms and being carried towards the car parked outside the park's gates. It was a black sports car, low slung and obviously very expensive. She glared at him as he rounded the car to go to the driver's side, the doors locking automatically as he closed his own door. He absently sent a small part of his magic to ensure that Sakura wouldn't be able to open the car's doors anytime soon. "  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked, glaring at him.  
  
He glanced at her, knowing that she had asked that question not out of fear of him but because she was just downright curious. 'Hm.maybe she trusts me even a little still.' He resisted the urge to smile at that thought. "To a café close to here. I told you we have to talk, and I don't think that we'll be able to do that with you running and me chasing after you."  
  
"Now why would I want to talk with you?" she asked scornfully, one eyebrow arching up as she stared out the window, studiously avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Because you want to know why I left four years ago." He replied quietly, the headlights from an approaching car on the other lane reflected in his glasses.  
  
Sakura ignored the small twinge of pain in her chest at his reply. "I don't care about that anymore, Eriol. So you left, I couldn't have stopped you. It's a free world," Sakura replied, her emotionless words covering the bitterness underlying her tone.  
  
The look on his face was pained as he parked abruptly on the side of the road, his eyes pleading at her to understand. "Look, Sakura. I-I know you're angry, but please, listen to me. I didn't want to leave without saying anything. but I had to. I'll explain it all to you, just not here. I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore, but could you just-listen?"  
  
Her eyes were unreadable as she gave him a glance, but her face softened a little, though she still didn't smile. She nodded once, and Eriol let out the breath that he had unconsciously been holding.  
  
"Arigatou, Sakura."  
  
They had been driving only a few minutes but it was already getting dark. The stars were appearing, glittering brilliantly against the dark expanse of the night sky even as the small shops and houses that they passed began lighting up. Suddenly, Sakura's head shot up from the headrest with a start and she zipped her bag open, taking out her cell phone. Her fingers were already positioned on the keypad, ready to start dialing, when Eriol's voice stopped her.  
  
"You don't have to bother calling your father, Sakura. I already dropped by your house before I went to your school. I've asked permission from your father and Touya to take you out to dinner," he told her, giving her a brilliant smile before he turned his attention back to driving.  
  
Sakura gaped at him. "You did what?! How did you manage to pull that off?" Even as she spoke, her eyes were wide as her mind returned back to the way her older brother had always managed to frighten off all her suitors. He hadn't even liked Syaoran even if he was Sakura's boyfriend! Now Eriol was telling her that he had already told her onii-chan that he was going to take her out to dinner?  
  
His smile held a hint of amusement as the glare from the stoplight reflected in his glasses. "You forget, your brother actually likes me."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief for a few more moments before she saw the distinct upward curving of the corners of his mouth, belying his amusement. "Very funny, Eriol." She muttered, turning her head away from his glance. 


	4. Chapter Four

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
A/N: Another author's note everyone! I hope you'll like this chapter; I worked extra hard on it. In MS Word, it's almost four pages long! Anyway, thank you again to everyone who have read & reviewed/flamed my fanfic. Enjoy, people!  
Chapter Four: Untitled  
  
Eriol pushed the glass door of the café open for Sakura and she stepped through, nodding her thanks as she led the way to a table for two by the corner.  
  
She had changed so much. Granted, she was still the strong-willed, beautiful Sakura that he remembered from four years ago, but she had changed. He had seen just how, from the time their eyes had first met when he had chanced in on the scene between her and that Chen guy.  
  
She was not the naïve and always cheerful girl he had known. She still smiled, yes, but now, even he had been a little uncomfortable and disconcerted at her cold eyes and careful scrutiny. Reminiscing, Eriol remembered how Sakura had always believed whatever he said, trusting him completely. Now, he was just as completely unsure if even a small fraction of that trust remained.  
  
"So." Sakura said, once they were both seated. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Eriol shook his head at her and looked up when a waitress approached him. She was a petite, curvy blonde, and she was taken aback for a minute when Eriol turned his deep blue eyes at him. Then, a blush colored her cheeks and she fluttered her eyelashes at him, asking in what she probably thought was a seductive voice, "Hi! I'm Jan, your waitress. So. what will you have?"  
  
For all her efforts, Eriol didn't even glance at her again as he perused the menu intently. "Coffee, no sugar and lots of cream, and a slice of chocolate cake, please. What about you, Sakura?"  
  
The waitress glared at Sakura, as if noticing her for the first time when she heard Eriol calling her by her first name. "And you?" she asked in an almost rude voice, addressing Sakura. The teen just raised one eyebrow at her hostile tone, before saying in a mild voice, "I'll have a blueberry cheesecake and an iced mocha, thanks."  
  
Jan glared even more when her efforts failed to evoke a response from Sakura and she flounced off angrily, her small skirt deliberately lifting a little with every step she took. Though she failed to get even a small reaction from Eriol, other male patrons wearing the uniform of another school were clearly giving her the eye.  
  
Sakura stared after Jan for a moment more, before she turned her attention back to Eriol. "She likes you."  
  
Eriol gave her a slow, lazy smile. "Doesn't everybody?"  
  
"I don't." Sakura told him flatly.  
  
He lost the smile and playfully winced a little, but there was no mistaking the hurt that crossed his face briefly at her words. "Ouch."  
  
Sakura sighed, lowering her eyes to where she was playing absently with her napkin on the table. "I'm sorry, that was way out of line."  
  
"It was a hit well-deserved." Eriol accepted. "Are you really that angry at me still, Sakura?"  
  
She just stared at him expressionlessly, her emerald eyes unreadable. "What do you think? I thought we were friends, Eriol. I really did." Sakura replied bitterly, her voice cold and unfeeling. "But you left me four years ago without so much as a note or a call or a message. I figured, if you didn't want to talk with me anymore, fine. It's your life, not mine."  
  
Pain was evident in his unbelievably dark blue eyes as his hands clenched into fists unnoticed. "I didn't want to leave, Sakura. But everything happened so fast-there was nothing I could do about it. But I can explain everything, just hear me out, onegai?"  
  
"So start explaining. I'm waiting, Eriol."  
  
Eriol's eyes took on a far-away look as he gazed out the window. To Sakura, it looked as if it was taking him a lot of effort to speak, but his voice was expressionless and in a monotone when he began. "I left four years ago. we were both thirteen then, right? I was going to meet you at the park, I really was, but my mother called. She said-she said."  
  
A hint of concern laced Sakura's voice as she reached out in an unknowingly tender gesture to touch Eriol's face. When he turned to look at her, his eyes were unseeing, but he turned his face to her touch in response. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "She said that my father had. died. You remember that I was just a transferee to Tomoeda Elementary? My parents sent me there for foreign schooling. I couldn't call you anymore because I had to catch a plane to England to get back to mother and take care of the family affairs. I didn't want to leave, Sakura. Believe me."  
  
Sakura's eyes were sad as she regarded the broken look on Eriol's face. She had never seen him this sad and this vulnerable before. She remembered the sort of guy he had been: always cool, calm, and composed, as opposed to her naturally cheerful and hyper personality. She could only imagine how confused he was even as he had tried to pull himself together to go back to England to comfort his mother and sister and to set the family affairs in order. And all when he was still thirteen years old.  
  
A not-too-discreet cough made Sakura lower her fingers from Eriol's cheek as they both turned to look slowly at the waitress holding a tray with their orders. She was still glaring reproachfully at Sakura. She was gentle and slow with placing Eriol's order in front of him. With Sakura, however, she all but smashed the iced mocha and blueberry cheesecake in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eriol. I really am. I didn't-" Sakura said the moment Jan had moved out of hearing range. Eriol managed a small smile and he shook his head.  
  
"No. You listened, and that's enough for me."  
  
"But why didn't you answer any of my letters?" Sakura asked him with a small frown as she sipped her mocha.  
  
"Letters? What letters?" Eriol asked, looking mildly confused.  
  
"I sent you at least five letters back then." Sakura told him patiently, brow furrowing even more at his startled confusion.  
  
"Well, I can honestly say that I didn't receive any. I don't know what happened." Then he wiped his mouth with a napkin and pushed back his glasses on his nose before looking at her intently. "How have you been, Sakura?"  
  
Her whole expression dropped, and Eriol mentally kicked himself for asking the question, when he already knew the answer. But he still wanted to hear the answer from her.  
  
Sakura managed a shaky smile. "I have a lot of good friends, my grades are okay and the company's doing fine. It's been great!" She said with false enthusiasm.  
  
"You're still hurting, though." At her shocked expression, he explained quickly, "Touya-san told me. Are you really. okay?"  
  
"I'll get over it." She said quickly. Too quickly, Eriol noted.  
  
"Do you mean that?" Eriol asked quietly, studying her intently. 'Strange,' he mused, 'how everything seemed to depend on that one question.'  
  
She was staring at the flower arrangement which decorated the small table, but her eyes had a faraway look in them that indicated she wasn't seeing what she was looking at. "I don't know. I just don't know, Eriol. It was all so sudden, and knowing that he died because he was trying to protect me." Then she looked directly into his eyes and Eriol was amazed by the determined fire burning in her emerald orbs. "But I know Syaoran, and he wouldn't have wanted me to go on living in the miserable state I've been for three months. He lived life in the moment, because he knew that it was precious." Her eyes became soft, and a small wistful smile crossed her lips. "You would have liked him, you know."  
  
"I've no doubt of that."  
  
She nodded at him, giving him a small smile. Her eyes were suspiciously moist and glittering brilliantly when she looked up. "I missed you, you know."  
  
A genuine smile made its way across Eriol's face as his eyes softened, while Sakura blushed a little a dug in into her blueberry cheesecake. They ate after that in comfortable silence, at ease with each other. They caught snippets from the other patrons of the café, and sometimes, they caught each other's eyes and smiled.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. She felt a dozen times lighter, so much in contrast with the depression she had been in lately. Maybe the gods were now really answering her prayers, giving her back a true friend when she most needed one.  
Eriol gazed with gentle eyes at the young lady sitting in front of him. He couldn't help feeling how lucky he was at how great things had turned out. For four years, he had been living an empty life, and now that he was back with Sakura, he promised himself that they would never have to live that kind of live again. Ever.  
  
I missed you too, Sakura. 


	5. Chapter Five

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Chapter Five: Untitled  
  
Sakura danced down the huge winding staircase of their mansion, shocking most of the servants who had been used to seeing her gloomy face every day for three months.  
  
She raised her arms above her head, stretching luxuriously as she flounced off towards the dining room. The movement made her white cotton blouse raise several inches, baring a line of her midriff and showing off her smooth, creamy skin. She paid no attention to it as she plopped down on her seat and smiled at Touya Kinimoto, her older brother, who was looking more than a little bit bewildered at her happy face.  
  
"Well," Touya choked out. "This is certainly a change-"  
  
Sakura nodded enthusiastically, spreading butter on her toast and failing to notice the playful wicked glint that came suddenly to her brother's eyes.  
  
"-kaijuu." He finished.  
  
Sakura's eyebrow twitched and her fingers flexed compulsively. She looked up and smiled sweetly at her brother, who had returned his attention to the newspaper he was reading. "Onii-chan?"  
  
"Hn?" Touya grunted, sipping his coffee and not looking at her.  
  
"Kaijuu ja nai mo!!" Sakura shouted, before stomping hard on the unsuspecting Touya's foot.  
  
It was with an even happier face that Sakura left the house, leaving behind a furious Touya with a throbbing foot and a large, hot coffee stain on the lap of his slacks.  
  
Serves you right! Sakura thought, satisfied.  
~~  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Ohayo, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan!" Sakura waved at her friends as she walked over to where they were waiting in front of the mall.  
"We thought you were going to be late again," Chiharu told her as they walked inside the air-conditioned building.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Heh, sorry guys."  
  
"Nah, it's fine." Rika said in her usual kind voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sakura-chan, I've been meaning to ask you-" Naoko turned to her, her dark brown hair swaying.  
  
"What about?" Sakura asked, turning attentively to her bespectacled friend.  
  
"I called you last night and your onii-chan told me you were out," Naoko told her.  
  
Sakura was rescued from having to answer because her cell phone suddenly started ringing. Ignoring Chiharu's teasing voice saying softly 'I swear, she's got that cell programmed to ring whenever we start questioning her,' she stabbed at the keypad and said, "Hai?"  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura," a low, masculine voice replied. "It's Eriol. Switch on to video phone mode, please."  
  
Her smile widening, Sakura lowered the phone and looked at the screen, where a smiling dark-haired guy waved at her. "Ohayo, Eriol! Why'd you call?"  
  
"Just checking up on you," he replied.  
  
"Oh?" She moved several feet away from her friends, who were all looking curiously at her and trying to catch a glimpse of the person in her vid-phone. "C'mon, spill it out! Why'd you call?"  
  
Eriol chuckled, his azure blue eyes disappearing as his eyes crinkled cutely. "Fine, fine, I just called to ask if you would like to go out with me tonight."  
  
"Go---out?" Sakura squeaked, a faint blush tinting her face and an uncertain look on her eyes. Eriol interpreted her expression accurately, and he reiterated hurriedly, "Not a date, Sakura! I just wanted to spend some time with a very dear friend of mine."  
  
Her face relaxed and she glanced up to where her friends were still staring at her. "Oh. Oh! It's not that, Eriol. I promised my friends that we'd go out tonight." When she saw Eriol's mouth pout a little in disappointment, she couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Mou, Eriol! You're using your puppy dog eyes again!"  
  
In the screen, Eriol's eyes widened even more and he smiled winningly at her.  
  
"All right already! You can come with us if you want." Sakura acquiesced, not being able to resist another smile as Eriol's eyes lit up.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura. Where are we going?"  
  
Sakura pursed her lips and shook her head at him. "That's a-secret. I tell you though, dress in something. sexy."  
  
Sakura ended the connection then, though not without a final look at Eriol's open mouth and shocked expression.  
  
~~  
  
Sakura checked her appearance in her car's windows before walking up to the entrance of the club where she, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Eriol had agreed to meet. She couldn't help a small grin at the last name on her list; she still couldn't imagine Eriol dressing in anything sexy, though she couldn't deny that he could easily carry off anything he chose to wear. He had a certain cool flair that made it hard for every normal-blooded girl not to give him a second glance.  
  
A wistful look crossed her face as she remembered that Syaoran had been one of those people. A lot of females had still tried to get him to be their boyfriends, and that had been after they became a couple. She hadn't cared about it though, just as Syaoran hadn't cared much when other guys still paid her appreciative attention. They both had complete trust in each other.  
  
Sakura shook her head as she stepped through the club's revolving glass doors, oblivious to the heads turning as she confidently walked in to the posh and decent looking club.  
  
It had been a long time since she had dressed in anything like the outfit that she was wearing now. A long, trendy, brown scarf was wrapped around her neck, the ends reaching up to her legs behind her back, though her long, glossy, auburn hair covered it almost halfway. She was wearing a white tank top and a black leather skirt, with brown boots coming up to just below her kneecaps which nevertheless failed to hide her long, slim legs. A lot of guys were already checking her out as she waved at Rika and Chiharu who were at a table near the dance floor and she wasn't even wearing make-up!  
  
"You've got every male eyeing you here, Sakura-chan." Chiharu told her with a grin.  
  
Sakura only smiled at her, her head bobbing every now and then to the beat of the loud music pulsing from the speakers all over the place. "Where's Naoko-chan, you guys?"  
  
Rika shook her head. "She couldn't make it. She's got a date tonight with Rheece, remember?"  
  
Sakura thought of the Rheece, the fair-haired, brown-eyed senior who had been Naoko's boyfriend for six months. Suddenly, a girl they were all familiar with plopped down on the seat beside Chiharu.  
  
"Hi, Melissa!" They greeted, smiling at the perky redhead.  
  
"Hi guys! Sorry for barging in, but I couldn't see where any of my friends had gone." Melissa said apologetically. "Have you seen Carla and Jen?"  
  
Sakura was about to answer when a low voice behind her stopped her. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
She already knew it was Eriol who had arrived, so she just nodded and didn't even look at him, still watching the dancers on the dance floor and nodding her head in time with the music.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do we know you?" Melissa asked in an unusually soft voice.  
Eriol smiled disarmingly at her and she blushed almost as red as her hair. "I'm Sakura's friend, Eriol Hiragizawa. I'm pleased to meet you all." He extended a hand towards all of them except Sakura.  
  
Melissa fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."  
  
He just nodded at her, before turning to Sakura who was sipping on the Coke in can that she had just ordered. "So, been here long?"  
  
"No, I just arrived." Sakura replied, turning to look at him properly. What she saw almost made her jaw drop.  
  
Eriol wasn't wearing glasses!  
  
"What-" Sakura stared at him in shock. "What happened to your glasses?!"  
  
"I'm wearing contact lenses." Eriol answered. "You can't possibly expect me to wear glasses when I'm dressed like this. Have a little more respect for my fashion sense!" Saying so, he stood up and Sakura was able to get a clear look of what he was wearing.  
  
Eriol was wearing baggy black pants, a white shirt that fit him snugly, emphasizing his nice build and a black leather jacket. The solid white and black combination set off his naturally light complexion and even emphasized the blue streaks in his jet-black hair. She was right, Sakura thought absently, studying his outfit. He could wear anything and get away with it. What fascinated her truly were his eyes, though. She couldn't believe how incredibly enchanting his deep blue eyes could be, given an unobstructed view of them.  
  
His voice brought her back from her musings. "Want to dance?"  
  
"You want to dance?" Sakura looked at him in shock. "To music like this?! I thought you only knew how to dance to classical music!"  
  
Eriol shrugged as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet, guiding her to the dance floor. "There's a first time for everything."  
  
A few moments later, Sakura was seriously doubting that it had been Eriol's first time. The way he moved, he could have passed off for being just another trendy teenager with an unbelievably fit body for dancing. Shaking her head, Sakura grinned and threw all caution to the air. She moved a little bit closer to Eriol and matched his every move with a more complicated one of hers.  
  
"A challenge?" He asked huskily, his eyes glinting as he too moved closer to her. In response, Sakura raised her arms and swayed her hips suggestively.  
  
The couples surrounding them had a caught Eriol's words and they stepped back obligingly, gazing appreciatively at the two attractive teens engaged in the contest in the middle of the floor.  
  
They were both good dancers, there was no doubting that. All of their moves were in perfect time to the music, each small gesture emphasizing their every step, the other's movements complimenting the other one's well.  
It came almost as a surprise when the music finally stopped leaving Sakura with one hand on Eriol's chest and both of Eriol's hands on Sakura's slim waist as a final pose. A beat, and then suddenly, everybody was clapping enthusiastically as the pair took their exit and bowed simultaneously before returning to their seats where Rika, Chiharu, and Melissa were staring at them in amazement.  
  
"You know each other well, I take it?" Melissa's voice came timidly.  
  
Chiharu studied the pair in front of her, before taking a drink of her Sprite. "What a question." She said wryly.  
  
Sakura and Eriol just laughed at them.  
A/N: I know, I know. That was a pathetic way to end this chapter. I couldn't think of anything better. I'll improve, I promise. But anyway, if you really want a fic with a nice cliffhanger, try my other fic, 'Tsubasa Wings.' It's an Inu Yasha fanfic that easy enough to understand without having to know the actual story of the animé. If you don't wanna, it's okay. Just bear with me and this fic, guys!  
  
I'm accepting anonymous reviews now. so please, people, Review! It's kinda hard to continue this story without inspiration, you know?! 


	6. Chapter Six

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
Chapter Six: Untitled  
  
Weeks passed and everyone got used to seeing Sakura and Eriol together. He visited her school sometimes during her breaks and lunchtime and they had both assured everyone that they were just friends and nothing more, though a few people still doubted it.  
  
"Want an apple, Eriol?" Sakura called to her friend as Eriol lounged under the shade of a tree, leaning against its large, sturdy, trunk.  
  
"Hai, thanks," he answered, catching the apple that Sakura threw him expertly. "Got any plans for tonight?"  
  
Sakura shook her head as she started peeling the plump orange she had unearthed from her bag. "I've got to study for that mathematics test tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"I see. Need any help?"  
  
"No thanks." Sakura replied, popping a piece of the orange into her mouth. "I've finally gotten it from you teaching me."  
  
Sakura settled down onto the grass, reading from the thick red and orange textbook she had gotten from her bag, the only sounds the occasional rustling of paper as she turned to another page and Eriol munching on his apple every now and then. It was really peaceful, times like this, when no one disturbed them. The large shade of the three was their own private place in school so no one thought of bothering them whenever they went there.  
  
She looked up from her book when Eriol's quiet voice began speaking. "Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you for some time now." He stood up from he was leaning casually against the tree trunk, setting the left-over apple core on the grass beside it as he strolled over to where she was sitting and plopped down beside her. "Your graduating three weeks from now, right?"  
Sakura smiled, thinking of how pleased her father and Touya had been when the principal informed her that she was graduating as the valedictorian of the class. It was fitting for the heiress of Avalon Incorporated to finish at the top of her class, after all. "Yes, why'd you ask?"  
  
Eriol ignored her question, asking another of his. "Have you already made plans for your vacation?"  
  
Sakura frowned and she shook her head. "Not really. Onii-chan's going on a business trip with Yuki-chan and Otou-san is heading off to a conference in Switzerland. I was thinking more of staying home and taking it easy for a while before starting college."  
  
Eriol looked a little uncomfortable and he fidgeted nervously a bit, looking at everything except her. Finally, his gaze settled on the toes of his high-tops and he asked in a slightly uncertain voice, "Ah, by any chance, would you consider coming with me to England for two months?"  
  
She was surprised, to say the least. To England?  
  
"If you must know," Eriol started again, giving her the unasked explanation. "My mother has been downright curious as to why I came back here to Japan. I was only able to go back because things have been going easy for a while at home. I told her a little about you and she wants so much to meet you." He continued again, a growing blush staining his cheeks as he still refused to look at her, "You see, I have only a few close friends and mother wants to meet the most special of them all."  
  
"Why, I'm flattered!" Sakura replied, giving him a beaming smile.  
  
He let out the breath that he had been holding, sighing in relief as his face took on that confident and sure look that she only knew too well. "Shall I tell mother to expect us in three weeks time?"  
  
Sakura thought it over for a minute. "I'll have to ask for Otou-san's permission first, but I'm sure he'll agree." She said slowly. Then she smiled again. "I'm definitely going, if Otou-san allows me too!"  
  
~~  
  
"England?" Fujitaka Avalon echoed slowly, looking down at his steak and mashed potatoes.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura said, nodding at their butler who refilled her glass with sparkling mineral water.  
  
Touya was staring at her suspiciously, a frown on his face as he absentmindedly took a bite of his own food. "Who are you going with?" Then a muscle twitched in his cheek. "Is it a male? If yes, then no, you aren't going."  
  
"Onii-chan!" She protested. "It is a male-"  
  
"Aha!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
"But it's Eriol! You know him, right?" Sakura finished, looking pleadingly at her father and older brother.  
  
Touya looked considerably subdued and taken aback when Sakura told him that it was Eriol she was going with. "Eriol? Are you talking about Hiragizawa Eriol?"  
  
"Hai." Saying so, she turned back to her father who was still looking at his food thoughtfully. "So, Otou-san? Can I go?"  
  
Fujitaka looked up and met his daughter's sparkling emerald eyes. It's been a long time since I've seen her like this. "I see no reason why not, since your brother and I won't be here to enjoy your vacation with you. I know Eriol Hiragizawa, and he's an extremely thoughtful and responsible young man. Yes, I'm allowing you to go to England with him."  
  
"Yay!" Sakura cheered, a delighted smile lighting up her face. For the rest of their dinner, she ate quietly, her mind racing as she thought about her coming trip.  
  
England. a faint flutter stirred in her heart as she thought about it. She was going to Eriol's home. and she couldn't wait!  
A/N: How pathetic was this chapter? By all means, you guys see that button down there that enables you to make a review? Click it and answer my question, you guys!  
  
Anyway, the surprise twist I promised you is getting nearer and nearer. Frankly, I'm having a little trouble with this fic for the moment. I have the plot all thought up in my mind, it's putting it down to story form that's giving me trouble! Nevertheless, I will definitely finish this story, no matter what! C",) How about doing your part to encourage me to continue writing? Again, Read and Review please!!! Thank you, minna! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Forbidden Emerald  
  
Author's Note: You might have noticed I took an especially long time to update this time. I have my reasons. Sorry for that though and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy reading! Please read and review!  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Eriol was present at her graduation, looking incredibly proud, the huge smile never wavering on his face as he waved at her from where he was sitting beside Touya and her father.  
  
"You've got a really enthusiastic boyfriend there, Sakura-chan," Chiharu whispered, noticing her looking at Eriol.  
  
Sakura sighed. "He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Yet." Then, Chiharu lost all interest in continuing the conversation, having seen Yamazaki Takahashi, her boyfriend, waving at her with a cute little smile from the sidelines.  
  
Sakura stood up when her name was called to give the valedictory speech to all the batch graduates and their families. Aware that the greater majority of the crowd, if not all, was wishing for her speech to be short, she gave them the inspiring and touching words that they so needed to hear all the while managing to say it all within a matter of minutes. Nevertheless, she succeeded in getting the desired response from her audience as everyone present tried to discreetly wipe their eyes and blow their noses after her short, touching address.  
  
She met up with her family and Eriol immediately after the ceremony. Touya had been able to book a table at one of the best restaurants in the city on his first call: Money and influence spoke all languages after all. Eriol had been long ago invited to join them by Fujitaka, and he was driving her to the restaurant while her father and Touya followed them on the Avalon's black limousine when he murmured softly, "The end of something great and the start of something even greater," he mused aloud, referring to her parting words to the graduating class of that year. "Did you really mean that?"  
  
"I did."  
  
He merely glanced at her, making no reply.  
  
"Everything, every memory, no matter how painful or how precious, can't be forgotten. But you can get over it if you really try." Sakura murmured, almost to herself as she felt, rather than saw Eriol change gears expertly.  
  
"Even the ones that meant the most?" He challenged softly.  
  
"Hai. Even the ones that meant the most."  
  
Eriol's eyes were glittering with something unknown as he looked at Sakura's face. She was leaning with her head back on the headrest, eyes closed and lips pursed softly. He would have thought her asleep if not for her small movements every now and then.  
  
He couldn't deny that her words had given him hope. Hope. God! He had almost lost all hope during the last months, no matter how hard he tried to hide it from her. He thought she would never get over Syaoran.  
  
Eriol supposed he should have felt bad at the direction his thoughts were going. After all, Sakura had really loved the guy. Why would she be hurting so much in the past if she hadn't?  
  
He was well aware that there were a lot of things that he had hidden from her. One of them was that he had been keeping watch over her from England by keeping in touch with Touya Kinimoto. He shook his head at that. Touya Kinimoto, of all people! Still, what better way to keep an eye on Sakura through her older brother?  
  
He had been complete hell to deal with the first week he found out that Sakura had a boyfriend. His closest friends in England had been completely shocked by his behavior. After all, the totally cool and always calm Eriol Hiragizawa was someone whom you could expect never to let his emotions get the better over him. But he had recovered from it. His heart had almost broken when his common sense took over; deciding that he had no right to be so furious. Actually, he should be happy that Sakura had finally found someone who was more than worthy to take care of her, someone who could make her smile like only Eriol had.  
  
And oh, there was another thing that he had hidden from her.  
  
The fact that he, Eriol Hiragizawa, loved her.  
  
He himself wasn't totally sure when it had happened. All he remembered was that shaky feeling he always experienced whenever Sakura gave him a friendly hug, or when his knees actually seemed to go weak when she was kind enough to bestow upon him her special, one-of-a-kind smile, or how he thought his name sounded like a soft caress whenever it passed through her lips.  
  
He wanted to punch himself for his way too sappy thoughts. He never thought, not for one second of his life before Sakura, that he would ever be acting like some silly school boy with raging hormones and an adolescent crush. But let's face it. This was Sakura. Nothing could ever be the same with her.  
  
If Syaoran Li had not died, Eriol would have been content enough- okay, so maybe he was lying through his teeth with that statement-but he wouldn't have had even thought of trying to break a happy couple up just because he was in love with a girl. He had honor and he wasn't going to stoop as low as to doing something sneaky like that to Li and Sakura. But when Syaoran had died, Eriol had vowed to himself that he would help Sakura get over her depression and that he would teach her to live again, to be the cheerful, lively, smiling Sakura Avalon he had known her to be. Most of all, he was going to show her how to love again.  
  
Whatever it took.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if I couldn't really keep Eriol's personality the way it was in the animé. It's hard to do that. So please, bear with me. If you have the time, please Review my fic. I don't care if it's criticism or approval, I just need to know if some people are actually taking the time to read this story so I'll get inspired to continue it.  
  
If anyone is finding this story a little too laid-back and mellow, I have another story posted with cliffhangers guaranteed to leave you at the edge of your seats. It's an Inu Yasha: A Feudal Fairytale fanfic and is titled 'Tsubasa Wings'. For those of you who know that animé, it would really be great if you read it too. It's romantic as well, of course.  
  
Thanks everyone and have a nice day! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Forbidden Emerald  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
"You're sure you've got everything? Mobile phone? First aid kit? Clothes? Emergency numbers-" Touya asked his sister worriedly. He was carrying Sakura's suitcase and carry-on bag and they were currently headed to the pre-boarding area of the airport where Eriol was to meet Sakura.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura said, turning to her brother with a laugh.  
  
"-and parachute?"  
  
"Touya, your sister complex is rearing its wonderful head again." Yukito Tsukishiro, best friend of Touya Avalon and business associate of Avalon Incorporated told him with a shake of his silvery translucent hair.  
  
"Shut up, Yuki!" Touya groused, glaring at his best friend. Suddenly, Sakura waved at someone from afar and started running in that direction. She had apparently caught sight of Eriol standing casually in the middle of the area and looking around for them. He smiled when he caught sight of Sakura and nodded, walking leisurely towards her as well.  
  
"You should really stop worrying, Touya. Aside from the fact that we've thoroughly checked this airline and they have almost no accident record, Sakura-chan is traveling with a very nice person."  
  
He and Touya stopped a little away from the two teens, who were chatting animatedly with smiles on their faces. "I know. Even I'm shocked that I'm saying this but Hiragizawa Eriol is a good guy. He's always looking out for the best of Sakura and he's never given her any trouble since his return."  
  
"That's not what I meant exactly, but I can't argue with you on that." Yukito told him.  
  
"Hm?" Touya turned to Yukito with a little frown on his face. "What did you mean exactly."  
  
He inclined his chin to the direction were the Sakura and Eriol were standing, his curiously fine silvery hair moving a little. "Look at him, Touya. I've never seen anyone look at your sister with that much gentleness and love in his eyes. Nobody could be blind enough not to see it."  
  
Touya didn't have to look back at the two happy teenagers to know that what his best friend was saying was true. No one could have been able of pulling his sister out of her depression unless he was someone who was very in love with her.  
  
"Sakura doesn't know?" Yukito asked softly, turning kind eyes at him.  
  
Touya shook his head. "She's not naïve, she just doesn't think that Eriol will want her for anything more than a friend. They've were friends for almost three years before he left four years ago. Besides, she's still recovering from her past relationship. Eriol is helping a lot with that."  
  
"She's in good hands, Touya."  
  
"Hai. I know."  
  
~~  
  
"First time on a plane?" Eriol inquired, asking at the chestnut brown- haired head looking out the window in complete fascination.  
  
"Not really. I've been doing a lot of travelling with father and onii- chan but I can't help but be awed everytime." She turned her sparkling emerald eyes on him and he was aware of his breath rushing out in a 'whoosh' with the way her eyes looked at him. Sakura wasn't aware of his sudden breathless state though, thankfully. "Up here, everything you see is so small! And the clouds look like nothing except huge puffs of white cotton candy." Then she grinned, looking at him with a teasing expression on her face. "Speaking of, remember the last time we were with Chiharu and Yamazaki and bought some cotton candy at a cotton candy stand?"  
  
Eriol returned her smile, although it was a little ruefully. "I never cease to be amazed with how you seem to find such pleasure at any embarrassing situations concerning me."  
  
Sakura's grin widened even more as she remembered the hilarious memory. Yamazaki, Chiharu's boyfriend, had been telling them another of his outrageous lies. Sakura's wasn't as gullible as she had been in childhood, so she knew it wasn't true, but she still tried to make it look as if she believed every single word that Yamazaki said for old time's sake. Anyway, Chiharu had gotten fed up with her boyfriend's lies and had thrown the cotton candy she had recently bought at his face with dead accuracy. Yamazaki however, had ducked at just the right moment, and it was a shocked Eriol who turned around at that exact second only to be met with the puffy, sugary, pink substance, straight in the face. The look on his face had been priceless as he stood there, too shocked to even try wiping at his face. The always neat and groomed Eriol Hiragizawa with pink cotton candy sticking in his face and clothes was just too funny for words, and it was long before Sakura stopped giggling to help clean up the face of her still shocked friend.  
  
"It's simple." Sakura replied, two dimples appearing on either cheek as she beamed at him. "You're my best friend!"  
  
She was surprised when the cheerful look in his eyes wavered and he averted his face from her quickly, the small smile dropping from his face.  
  
"Eriol? Did I say something wrong?" She asked, touching the fingers of her left hand to his arm. She drew back quickly when he flinched at her touch, staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
He didn't fail to see the hurt that flashed in her emerald orbs and Eriol cursed himself in his mind. He caught her hand in his and flashed her a reassuring smile. "You didn't say anything wrong, Sakura. You just reminded me that we'll soon be at my home country in a few hours."  
  
She was still looking uncertain, but she accepted the reason for the sake of their old camaraderie. "What's England like, Eriol? You've mentioned so little about it. Tell me about your country," she urged him.  
  
A reminiscent smile flickered on his face as his mind drifted back to his home. "This royal throne of kings. this sceptered isle. This precious stone set in the silver sea. this blessed plot, this earth, this realm, this England." He quoted mysteriously.  
  
Sakura grinned in acknowledgement. "Shakespeare, King Richard II."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"I know what Shakespeare said about England. What I want to hear is your description of it." Sakura told him.  
  
"As you well may know, England is the largest of the four once- separate countries of the United Kingdom. We get our natural resources such as coal, iron ore, petroleum, and natural gas from the North Sea. We are also very big on trading, since we have a good transportation system. London, the largest city of the United Kingdom, and we have a house there, though I was thinking you would prefer to stay in the country house for this vacation." Eriol informed her.  
  
"Where do you live?" She asked curiously.  
  
His smile became enigmatic and she was fascinated at his easy countenance. "That's a surprise. But I guarantee you'll like it there. We have a small garden and a few horses. Typical, huh?"  
  
"Horses? You have horses?!" Sakura squealed in delight.  
  
"Just a few, of course, and they're nothing special, but I love them all."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, I've something to show you." Saying so, Sakura began rummaging around in her carry on, searching for something. With an 'aha!' she handed him a small piece of paper folded twice and a velvet jewelry box that looked large enough to contain a necklace.  
  
In answer to Eriol's questioning glance, "Otou-san told me that if I had the time while I was in England, I should go to that address and show the people in that place this necklace," she said, opening the box.  
  
Eriol had been right. It was a necklace and a simple though very elegant necklace it was at that. It was merely a small gold heart with a small diamond at the center, with wings on either side of the heart made out of several sparkling rubies. A golden arrow went through the heart at the middle horizontally.  
  
Eriol shrugged handing back the box and the folded piece of paper without looking at its contents. "Why not? I'll accompany you, of course."  
  
Sakura nodded at him. "Thank you, Eriol"  
  
A few moments passed and neither spoke, both comfortable with the silence. A hand tapped Eriol suddenly on the shoulder and he swiveled his head back up to look at a flight attendant smiling at him. She gestured to the tray she was pushing and asked him if he wanted anything from the tray. With a smile, he shook his head 'no' and she moved on to the next passenger.  
  
Turning his attention back to Sakura, he found her pulling a blue and silver Disc Man from her bag. Leaning back against the headrest of the airplane seat with a gusty sigh, she pushed one earphone into her ear and offered the other to him. With a nod of thanks, he took it silently as she pressed the Play button and closed her eyes.  
  
His eyes widened when he heard the opening bars of the song and he turned startled eyes to look at the name of the song displayed on the screen of the DiscMan. He had heard that song many times and actually liked it. It was in English and was a current international hit, so it was understandable that it was popular in Japan as well. Copying Sakura, he leaned back against his chair as well and closed his eyes, letting the low, soothing voice of singer calm his nerves.  
  
The rain is falling  
  
A storm is brewing outside  
  
You cower in my arms, seeking comfort from the storm  
  
In that moment, I know  
  
What heaven feels like  
  
Do you know what you mean to me?  
  
I'm afraid to tell you  
  
I've been rejected so much all my life it's become routine  
  
But I know  
  
A single rejection from you is all it would take  
  
To break me  
  
All I have is this one song  
  
And a silent prayer that you'll understand  
  
What I'm trying to make you feel as I hold you in my arms  
  
Smiling with all the love I could possible give  
  
You return the smile  
  
My heart breaks, you don't feel the same  
  
Never knowing what you mean to me.  
  
I lost you.  
  
I'm pathetic  
  
I'm in love.  
  
With you.  
  
Author's Note: It took me quite a long time to finish this chapter, in spite of its being incredibly short. I had to do some research on England after all, seeing as how I know little about it. Thanks to all those who reviewed! You really are my inspiration, everyone!  
  
Anyway, to all of you who know/or not, about the animé series Inu Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale, there's a section for it in Fanfiction.Net and I have a fic posted in that animé as well. It's called Tsubasa Wings and is quite nice. If you want a story with appropriate and suspenseful cliffhangers, then I guarantee that 'Tsubasa Wings' is the story for you. If you have the time, read and review it as well, please!  
  
Anyway, please keep on reading this fanfic and enjoy the upcoming chapters. Thank you so much, everyone! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Forbidden Emerald  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Everyone, I'm really, really sorry! I took an awfully long time to update, I know. It's just that I've been really busy with school lately, and have hardly had time to update my stories. Also, I'm sorry if I can't oblige some people's requests to the plot of the story. I really am sorry. But thanks for your suggestions anyway! Some people are asking me if I'm gonna include magic and action/adventure in the future chapters. Magic, I can definitely say that I will include it, but I'm not so sure about the action/adventure part. I've have a plot ready in case I get a sudden inspiration to make this fic even longer, but to be completely honest, I'm concentrating mainly on a suitable way of bringing Eriol and Sakura together. I've read way too many fics in which some authors rush the development of their relationship and it doesn't turn out that nice. But still, I hope you are capable of bearing with me and this fic. Read and review, minna!  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
A soft voice and the smiling face of the stewardess was what Eriol opened his eyes to. Sitting up a little and stretching a bit to straighten out the kinks in his muscles, he looked up enquiringly at the flight attendant.  
  
"Sir, we are landing soon. I suggest that you wake up you girlfriend now. Fasten your seatbelts please." She said with a smile, and then turned around to look at another couple who was asking her something about the seatbelt.  
  
Eriol didn't bother correcting her 'girlfriend' comment. It was true that Sakura wasn't his girlfriend. Yet. Tugging on his seatbelt, he turned slightly to wake up his still sleeping companion. What he saw immediately made his eyes soften.  
  
Sakura was still snoozing peacefully, without a single care in the world. The warm sunlight was pouring in from the window on her other side and at that moment, her serene face looked almost ethereal, an angel being kissed by the sunshine. Shaking his head to snap out of his reverie, he gently nudged Sakura with his hand and whispered, "C'mon, sleepyhead, it's time to wake up."  
  
Her long eyelashes fluttered for a minute before a small yawn escaped her lips. She covered her mouth with one hand delicately, looking at him. "We're about to land."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He reached over and fastened her seatbelt for her, trying not to melt at the smile of thanks she gave him. 'Why was it that everytime she merely looks at me, I feel like I'm going to lose control of myself?!' He berated himself in his mind.  
  
The landing was smooth and it wasn't long before they had already claimed their luggage and was boarding a taxi to the train station. Eriol had told her that his house was in the countryside, so they had to take a train from London to there. Not that Sakura complained, of course. She was totally captivated with the sights of the rolling hills and lush greenery with wildflowers here and there that they passed. Sometimes, Sakura viewed quaint little cottages with a few livestock littered around and people of all ages tending to their fields. She marveled at the simplicity of it all. Eriol was totally pleased with her reaction and was smiling proudly.  
  
They had been travelling for some time when the train slowed down bit by bit until it finally came to a stop in one station. Sakura was a little surprised when she saw that she and Eriol were the only ones who had gotten off the train at that particular station and was even more surprised to see that a lot of the passengers were looking out the train's windows and gazing openly at them both.  
  
"What's wrong with them, Eriol?" Sakura asked him, referring to the occupants of the now moving train.  
  
"Maybe they're just fascinated by how good we both look," he replied with a teasing grin.  
  
Sakura smiled at that. She knew that they were both dressed nicely enough, her in a summer yellow sleeveless dress with sprinkles of white at the linings and a gold necklace with a tiny five-pointed star, while Eriol was definitely looking very handsome in slacks and a white shirt. Even in simple clothing like that, it was very obvious that they were both people with good breeding and power.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura was staring at something coming to the station. From a distance, it looked to be an open air carriage, complete with two matching brown mares and a carriage driver. As it drew nearer, she confirmed that it indeed was a carriage and there was a dignified looking man inside it.  
  
"Eriol, look!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling on his sleeve excitedly. "A real carriage! I wonder what that gentleman is going here for."  
  
Eriol followed her gaze, a small smile curving its way on his lips unconsciously. "Did I forget to tell you? It's very common to see a lot of people riding in carriages here in the countryside. It's a kind of tradition. Of course there are cars and other motor vehicles available, but my countrymen prefer this much cleaner way of travelling. As to your second question, I believe he will answer it himself."  
  
Sakura looked at him strangely at that.  
  
Eriol smiled when the elderly looking gentleman in a blue suit complete with a hat descended from the carriage and approached them with a smile. To Sakura's surprise, the man bowed in front of Eriol.  
  
"It's good to see you finally home, your grace." He said, eyes twinkling kindly. Then looking at Sakura, he bowed again, and took her hand, kissing her knuckles so gently that she almost didn't feel it. "And my pleasure to meet his grace's beautiful companion. If I may know your name, my lady?"  
  
Sakura smiled warmly, immediately liking this gentleman with the kind eyes and the easy smile, although she was still puzzled with the way he had addressed Eriol. "I am Sakura Avalon, and I assure you, the pleasure is all mine."  
  
The man's eyes widened a little at that. "Avalon? Pardon me for asking but are you, by any chance, related to Fujitaka Avalon of Avalon Incorporated?"  
  
Eriol answered for her. "Sakura is Fujitaka Avalon's daughter, Edward."  
  
"Oh!" Edward's eyes widened again, before he picked up Sakura and Eriol's bags from the platform floor and stood to the side. "Well, the carriage is waiting, your grace. If you please, let us go home now."  
  
Eriol nodded at that and gestured for the elderly man to precede them. "Exactly what I had in mind, Edwar??????'s go, Sakura."  
  
He took her hand and seeing the questions in her eyes, whispered softly as he helpe??????????????????????????+??'????????????????'ll answer your every question, I promise."  
  
Sakura nodded at that. Neither noticed the pleased smile that was on Edward's face as he gazed at them.  
  
'Maybe it was for a good reason that young master went back to Japan. I hope that everything turns out well for them both.'  
  
Author's Note: The story is really unraveling now. I guess a lot of you are beginning to guess what this is heading to. Anyway, please review this fic and thanks for reading, everyone!  
  
Minna-san!  
  
I just wanted to say that if by any chance, you are getting bored with this story, or if you just want to read fics from other animés, I've got other stories posted as well.  
  
If you're an Inuyasha fanatic, I've got a fic posted about that animé. One is called Tsubasa Wings and is quite nice, thank you, with a Action/ Adventure/ Romance genre. It's an Inuyasha & Kagome pairing. If you don't like those kind of stories, however, there's also a Sesshoumaru/Kagome story there, entitled In Your Eyes, I See.  
  
However, if you don't like Inuyasha, I've got another one posted in the Gundam Wing section here in Fanfiction.Net. It's called Just a Game and has just been newly posted so only the Prologue and Chapter One are up. However, it's nice enough to deserve a look and I'd be very thankful if you just snuck a peak at it.  
  
If you decide that you do want to read those fics, just click on my name (Marie-Claire) in this page for a shortcut and you'll be shown my bio and the list of stories I've got in my name.  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read this note, people! (--,)  
  
And last but definitely NOT the least, REVIEW!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Forbidden Emerald  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Edward smiled indulgently at Sakura. He was thoroughly enjoying the young mistress's appreciation for the countryside, something that he did not see so often in the foreigners that sometimes visited their home. He was still a little bemused by Eriol, however. It had been a long, long time since he had seen Eriol as relaxed and as always ready to smile as he was now.  
  
"Look, Eriol! He's waving at us!" Sakura said excitedly, waving gaily back at the farmer who had paused in his work to smile at the passing carriage. Still smiling, Sakura turned to look at Edward.  
  
"I've seen so many fields and farmers here," she started.  
  
"That's understandable, Lady Sakura. Four-fifths of England is used for farming, though English farms are generally smaller than those of the Americans." He explained.  
  
Sakura nodded at that. "There's something that puzzles me, though. Everyone we pass bows to us." A suspicious glint was in her eyes even though she remained smiling.  
  
Edward's brows rose at that and he glanced at Eriol as well. So his young master still hadn't told the young lady his status? Was he planning it as a surprise? He wouldn't have been surprised if Eriol hid his status from some of those gold-digging femme fatales who trooped to the villa day and night, intent on seducing him, but he couldn't see one inch of greed in Sakura Avalon.  
  
Eriol colored a little at that and he leaned sideways to whisper something in Sakura's ear. The young lady seemed to accept the answer and she settled back to watching the scenery, though there was still a little suspicion in her eyes. Edward didn't miss the relieved sigh that Eriol let out.  
  
~~  
  
On the outside, Sakura portrayed the perfect expression of someone completely entranced with the beautiful scenery. 'Not that it isn't beautiful,' she amended silently. To tell the truth, she was feeling more and more relaxed by the minute, something which she couldn't afford to feel in her fast-paced life back in the city. The rolling hills and green and golden farmlands was a refreshing respite from everyday city smog and pollution. But she couldn't relax completely. Something was nagging at her, a small voice repeating over and over that she was about to get the hell shocked out of her.  
  
Sakura glanced at Eriol secretly, who was conversing with Edward. He still hadn't told her anything, though she remembered his promise to explain everything clearly once they reached his house.  
  
They were passing another village, and beyond that was a small hill, obscuring her view of the next portion of land. She wasn't surprised anymore when all the villagers stopped what they were doing to bow, but she was still puzzled. Observing them, she could see everyone's face brightening when Eriol's eyes fell upon them as he smiled and nodded. It was as if everyone knew who he was and was infinitely happy that he had returned. Not only that, respect was evident in everyone's faces, even the smallest of the children.  
  
Sakura sighed as they rolled out of the village and up the hill. She closed her eyes for a minute, wanting to rest a little, figuring that the ride would be longer. Suddenly, she felt warm breath caressing her ear and Eriol telling her to open her eyes. She obeyed, and then couldn't stifle the shocked gasp that burst out of her mouth at the sight.  
  
Down below them, on the valley, was a pathway wide enough with some left over for the carriage to pass. The whole way was lined by leafy green trees, the sunlight shining as it made its way through gaps in the leaves. Since the carriage had stopped for a minute, allowing them to survey the valley, she was able to feast her eyes on the view without hindrance.  
  
Sakura ran wide eyes below them. She estimated the pathway to be almost 500 meters long as the carriage began its descent and entered the path, she glimpsed a huge, huge, glittering white mansion, a fountain at the center of the entrance. As they rolled to a stop, she couldn't help staring at the huge, white, marble columns of the mansion and the floating flowers littered at the base of the fountain. Large windows lined the front of the villa with two large, intricately designed oak doors at the entrance.  
  
She sensed Eriol leaning over to her, though she didn't look at him.  
  
"Welcome to Waldenshire Estate. Sakura." He whispered with a smile. "C'mon, I'll take you to your room."  
  
Sakura finally got ahold of her awe and walked inside with him. He reached for her hand as he led her inside.  
  
Sakura stopped in her tracks upon sight of a very beautiful lady, standing at the bottom of the huge staircase. She was pretty with hair a shade lighter than Eriol's and incredible slate gray eyes. Sakura would have been intimidated had it not been for the welcoming smile she bestowed on them both.  
  
Eriol dragged her forward and kissed the cheeks of the woman, while Sakura did a little curtsy. It seemed expected of her.  
  
"Mother, I present to you Sakura Avalon." Eriol said proudly. "Sakura, this is my mother, Lady Mareleine Hiragizawa, dowager duchess of Waldenshire Estate."  
  
"I am honored to meet you, your grace." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Welcome to our home, Miss Avalon, or if I may be permitted to call you, Sakura?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Of course, your grace."  
  
Eriol bowed a little to his mother, saying "Mother, I'll show Sakura to her room now, if you don't mind? She is probably tired from the journey, as I am."  
  
"Yes, of course. The room you have asked for is already ready for use." She replied, and they set out to the stairs, stopping when the dowager duchess's voice stopped them again. "And oh, Eriol?"  
  
"Yes, mother?"  
  
Lady Mareleine glanced for a second at Sakura, who was confused by the unreadable look in her eyes. She smiled and nodded at her son. "I approve."  
  
Eriol grinned, "Thank you, mother."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hello, everyone! Just wanted to tell you, check out my two new fics! There's a Sakura & Syaoran fic that I've got posted now. It's Darkest Before Dawn and actually has a decent plot. Also, I've got my first Shaman King fic posted. It's Yoh Asakura & Anna Kyouyama pairing, and is actually nice. It's titled Never Forgotten. Check it out, please! Thank you minna!  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Forbidden Emerald 

**By: Marie-Claire**

**Author's Note: **_I'm back! I'm back! Oh my God, even I can't believe it! I'm sorry for the long, llllooooooonnnnnngggg delay this fic went through, you guys. It went on hiatus for a number of reasons: first, the insane workload that my teachers gave, second, I hate to say this, but I lost the inspiration for this fic for a while, not to mention the fact that I encountered writer's block. Thirdly, I was concentrating on my new HP/CCS crossover fic. I know those are not suitable excuses, but, I'm here, and I'm staying! So, without further ado, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! _

**Chapter Eleven: **

Sakura raised both arms to the sky, stretching leisurely as the sun beat warmly at her face. She could hear the birds perched on the flowering vines of her balcony twittering madly, welcoming the new day as they fluttered here and there, sometimes going near enough for her to stroke their feathery backs. She grinned at the awesome view of miles and miles of what she figured was the estate gardens, though 'garden' was not suitable a word to call such a beautiful place. Nope, what it was, was _paradise, _she decided. 

Squinting, she observed the gardeners tending towards the flowers, both those familiar and exotic to her eyes. Near the walls, bushes with large, brightly colored blooms were arranged in an orderly fashion, while towards the inner areas, smaller, but no less beautiful flowers were planted. A golden shower tree was in the very center of the paradise, its heavenly yellow blooms scattered on the boughs and on the grass, trailing down abundantly. Surrounding it farther away on the four directions where four fountains, spouting sparkling water straight into the air. Rose bushes were planted around it, the water sprinkling the large, luscious blooms, making the blood red petals sparkle in the morning light. The whole place was alive with and colorful, and the glass that blanketed the healthy brown earth looked soft and oh-so green. She couldn't quite get over the abundance of beauty that her eyes were now feasting on. 

She heard the door open behind her. Turning around, she looked to see a young servant girl wearing the maroon, white, and black uniform that she figured was Eriol's House's colors. Her hair was hidden by a white housekeeping cap, but a few dark strands had excaped. Her eyes were wide and were a brown the color of acorns, as was the hair partially hidden beneath her cap. Sakura stepped away from the balcony and delighted in way the girl's eyes brightened when she saw her. 

"Oh, you're awake! How do you do, Miss!" The girl chirped in a lilting kind of voice as she began plumping the pillows. "You already made your bed," the girl said with greatly distressed tones, making Sakura worried. 

"Yes. Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the girl and sat at the edge of the bed. 

"No, of course not, Miss. It's just that you didn't have to do it. It's me job an' all, seein' as to how I'm your personal attendant and all that," the girl explained, giving her another toothy smile. 

"Personal attendant?" Sakura asked blankly, staring at the girl who was now dusting the huge vase of fresh flowers that she knew had been brought up before she awoke. "I didn't ask for a personal attendant." 

"Well, Master Eriol gave me to you, so now you do," the other girl said patiently as she now began ushering Sakura towards the vanity table and mirror, seating her on the plush chair in front of it. "I'm Marianna, by the way." 

"Hm_m, _you have beautiful hair, that you do," Marianna said as she began combing Sakura's auburn hair. "And what a face! Simply stunning!" 

Sakura blushed, but glowed prettily at the compliment, sensing that the girl was sincere. "Thank you, Marianna. You look pretty as well, and nice too!" 

Marianna reddened a little, apparently unused to such words. "The miss is too kind." Then she smiled. "I can see why the Master is so besotted by you! Why, I'm sure, anyday now, we'll be preparing for the wedding! You'll be wearing yards and yards of lovely, heavenly white! And the master will be absolutely dashing, just you wait and see." 

Sakura smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, but knew she had to correct the rumor. "Oh, but I'm not his intended. I'm just a friend of Eriol's, and please, just call me Sakura, alright?" 

Her personal attendant looked disappointed for a moment. "Well, you're the prettiest of his friends that I've ever seen. But we have to dress you for breakfast! The Master is already downstairs, an' he has _guests_." Her tone dripped with unveiled sarcasm on the last word. 

"Guests?" 

"Aye, er…I mean, yes, Miss Sakura." Then she walked over to the large walk-in closet at the side of the room. "Now let's find you something to wear. 

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the array of multi-colored dresses paired up with several pairs of shoes in the closet. "B-but those aren't my clothes. I don't understand. Where are my things?" 

"Master Eriol gave these to you, Miss Sakura." Marianna replied proudly using her hand to brush back all the clothes. "He had everythin' made especially for you before you even arrived." 

"That was really nice of him," Sakura replied as her eyes drifted back towards the open glass doors leading towards the balcony, feeling a rush of gratitude towards her friend. "So what do you think I should wear?" 

She sweatdropped when she turned around to find that Marianna had already disappeared inside the walk-in closet, apparently having burrowed in past the tons and tons of clothes. She sighed as she began brushing her hair once more, waiting for the girl. "I have a feeling this is going to take quite a _long _time." 

~ * ~ 

After a couple of minutes—okay, so not just a _couple, _Sakura admitted—spent dressing, she headed down the winding staircase, dressed in a simple spaghetti-strapped white dress with the hem reaching just an inch below her knees, paired with a pair of white high-heeled sandals with the straps wrapped around her legs securely. Her long, luxurious auburn hair had been pulled up into a deliberately messy upsweep that nevertheless looked decidedly charming. She passed several servants on her way down, all of them dressed immaculately in their maroon, white and black uniform. The maids all smiled pleasantly at her and while the menservants bowed as she passed, greeting her good morning and calling her 'Miss Sakura' just as she had told them to. 

It was not long before she arrived at the terrace, where Eriol was taking his breakfast, or said the maid she had asked for directions. As she passed by the glass doors to the warm sunlight, she saw that her friend had guests indeed. Eriol was sitting at the head of an elegant metal and glass square table, while across from him sat a male whose identity was unknown to Sakura. His very light blonde, almost platinum hair was spiked stylishly and the eyes that sparkled as he spoke to Eriol were a very deep purple. Between them sat another female, back facing to Sakura. She obviously had elegant taste in clothes, though she probably was a bit overdressed for a simple breakfast visit, for she was wearing a gown with a very puffy skirt and a slightly lower neckline than what Sakura was used to seeing. Her hair was blonde and her skin was as white as alabaster.

Apparently, the female had sensed her arrival. Without turning around in her seat to look at her, she one hand and motioned with a finger towards her half-filled glass of water. "Maid, could you fetch more water? I fear my glass is empty," she said without looking back. 

Eriol's eyes were wide behind his glass as he glanced apologetically at Sakura. She saw the way his lips tightened as he moved to rise from his seat, but she held up a hand to stop him. The other guy, who hadn't missed anything just leaned back in his seat with twinkling eyes to observe the proceedings. 

Sakura walked over to the pitcher standing on top of a serving tray near the entrance. Bowing subserviently to the woman, she poured the sparkling water to the glass that the female had raised and asked in a humble voice, "Is there anything more you need, my Lady?" 

The female gave an impatient shake of her head as she smiled winningly at Eriol. "Nothing more. You may go. And next time, be a little bit faster, would you?" She shook her head again as she took a dainty bite out of her toast. "Honestly, it's so hard to find good help this days. Don't you agree, Eriol?" 

Eriol's smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he stood up and held out his arm to Sakura. "Maybe, but I certainly don't have any problems with mine, Melissa." 

Melissa's cornflower blue eyes widened in shock when Sakura walked over to take Eriol's arm. With a smile of thanks towards her friend, she took her seat and smiled pleasantly at the shocked girl, who was trying to hide her furious blush behind a forced cordial smile. "My mistake. Pardon me, miss?" 

"Avalon. Sakura Avalon." Sakura replied pleasantly. Then she looked towards the up to now silent guy who was grinning at her. "And you are?" 

"Jason Patrick Langford, Duke of Rosendale and friend of Eriol." He smiled at her, genuinely, Sakura noticed, as he himself poured her tea. "Friends call me Jace, though." 

Sakura raised one perfect eyebrow at him as she took a sip from her cup. "Oh? What should I call you then?" 

Jason grinned more widely at that, not missing the infuriated look that Melissa was giving Sakura. "Jace." 

She nodded and smiled again at him. "Then you should call me Sakura," she decided, extending one creamy hand towards her new acquaintance." 

She was surprised when Jace took it, and instead of shaking her hand as she thought, he lowered his face to it and gave her hand a light brush with his lips. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. I think we will become great friends in the future." 

"Great friends indeed," Sakura echoed, still blushing slightly.  

Eriol's light laugh broke their staring match. "I personally think you are much too charming for your own good, Jace." 

"Why Eriol," Jace said, putting a hand against his chest in mock surprise. "I never knew you thought of me as 'charming'." He shifted in his seat as he regarded Eriol with a playful glint in his eyes. "Where have you been keeping your lovely friend?" 

"Nowhere," Sakura answered. "I'm just visiting from Japan." 

Jace's eyes brightened. "Oh! _You're _that girl Eriol keeps talking about." 

Sakura's eyes widened in mock shock. "Oh no! Eriol's been talking about me? Whatever he said to you, it's not true. _I didn't do it," _she promised fervently. 

Violet eyes crinkled with laughter as the Duke of Langford threw back his head and laughed. "I like you," he told her between chuckles. He said to Eriol, "Now I know why you wanted to go back to Japan all this years, Hiragizawa." 

"Why Jason, you seem quite taken with Eriol's new _friend,_" she pronounced the last word as if it was an expletive, looking decidedly annoyed at the coolly smiling guy. She turned to Sakura whose smile had never wavered and gave her a glacial smile of her own, possessing none of Jason's charm and warmth. "I'm Melissa Hartford Glace, Baroness of Morningside." Then she put her fingers to her lips and asked, "Are you really not titled, Miss Avalon? What a shame," she said with a self-satisfied smirk. It vanished with Eriol's next words, though. 

"Oh, she doesn't need titles, Melissa. Sakura's wealthy enough to buy one if she wanted to." 

Melissa raised her eyebrow in faintly disguised disbelief.  "Hm? Really, Eriol? How's that?" 

Langford gave a cold laugh and looked at the Baroness Morningside with unconcealed dislike that baffled Sakura for a moment. Even to her newcomer's eyes, she could sense the deeply seated hate that was emanating from Jason at the moment.  "Really, Melissa. Must you be so clueless? She's an Avalon, isn't she? And as far as I know, there's only one Avalon in the world." He looked at Sakura. "She's Sakura Avalon, heiress of Avalon Incorporated, the best and largest corporation in the world." 

Melissa's eyes flew to Eriol for confirmation, obviously not trusting Jason's words. Eriol nodded at her. "They have bases in five continents, and is involved in everything from advanced computer technology to military weaponry to wine trading to shopping complexes." 

The Baroness couldn't quite hide her hatred as she sat more primly in her chair, trying to stare Sakura down from the tip of her nose. "How—fortunate for you then, Miss Avalon," she managed after a while. The breakfast was continued in frosty silence on Melissa's part and pleasant conversation between Jason and Sakura while Eriol merely sat comfortably with a half-smile on his face as he casually admired Sakura. 

And while said girl was completely oblivious, the other two did not miss his admiration. 

Wise violet eyes were contemplative as he drank his tea, while on his right side, blue eyes were burning jealously. _He's mine. _

**Author's Note: **_And so it begins! I hope you liked this new chapter. While nothing totally significant has happened yet, I assure you that the two new characters who have entered in this chapter will have a large part to play in the upcoming events, so that makes this chapter semi-important at least. Once again, I am so sorry for the excessively long delay in posting. I just hope it won't happen again. Thank you to all those who reviewed faithfully. I love you all! You make me smile, everyone. _


End file.
